


Unholy Matrimony

by arizonia1



Category: Disgaea (Games), 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angels and Demons, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unholy Union
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five hundred years. Finally Pit can marry Laharl and get everything settled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unholy Matrimony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GintaxAlvissforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/gifts), [ZeliaVee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeliaVee/gifts).



> This is only being written to appease the porn Goddess herself Ginta, basically to make up for the other story I wrote. :V

_Unholy Matrimony_  
  
It’s been several hundred years and it’s finally the day that Pit is required to marry the Netherworld Prince. Much has happened in this time, and mostly for the good. He’s not as much as a stubborn, arrogant, brat anymore. Don’t get it wrong, Laharl is still a little bit of all of those, but he’s grown up a bit.  
  
Palutena’s captain wasn’t exactly looking forward to this, but an agreement was an agreement. Now, he’s waiting for his to-be spouse to finally get here. Many of Pit’s allies and friends that he met all that time ago during Smash Bros (that are still alive mind you) are here as well. At least, the ones that don’t reside down in the Underworld with Hades.  
  
The ceremony itself was nothing of importance, just usual marriage stuff. Aside from the fact Laharl had the most unneeded dramatic entrance when he got to the aisle. That, and how he’s only still wearing that scarf of his and using it instead of a proper bowtie. It was amusing to be sure, but Pit didn’t really care, that wasn’t what he was interested in. Now that Laharl is over 1800 and they’re married, he doesn’t have to worry so much about the Angel Assembly yelling about Laharl being a child.  
  
After everything was finally said and done, the Netherworld Prince didn’t hesitate in dragging his spouse to their room and nearly throwing him onto the bed and stripping him naked. Pit wasn’t exactly happy to see that Laharl is no longer a shortstack is quite a bit stronger than him (especially since he _still_ hasn’t hit a growth spurt himself). Yet, he couldn’t deny that somehow this was still as pleasant as some of his previous partners.  
  
Laharl quickly went in to ravage the angel’s neck as he ran his hands over Pit’s body as well. He let out a hearty moan himself as he felt the other grab and pull at his antenna-like hair.  
  
Pit mewled himself as the bluenette dipped a hand between his legs to stroke at his cock. “I’m only… ohh… letting you be on top so… a-ah! You can be… mmm… a man for this once.”  
  
“I get to wear the pants? Well, don’t mind if I do~.” Apparently the Netherworld Prince didn’t catch the joke.  
  
Regardless Laharl didn’t hesitate nearly tearing off his tuxedo so he could get right to business. He spread Pit’s legs open wide as he continued running his hand up and down the other’s dick. A swift lick of the lips as he lined himself up to penetrate the angel captain’s entrance. Both let out a hearty moan in response as no matter what, Pit’s ass will be extremely tight.  
  
There was a slight pause before the demon pulled out and pushed in roughly. The delightful sound that came out of his spouse urged him to go on. He happily obliged as he didn’t really want to go gentle on Pit. He knew he used to sleep around and only recently did he cease doing so. His paced quickened rapidly and he only started biting the angel’s neck harder. Laharl also let out many various moans and gasps as his partner tugged and stroked his hair. He was surprised at how he was reacting, as he never let anyone touch those.  
  
Soon the two pressed their lips together for a heated kiss as Laharl moved even rougher inside his spouse. He was relentless with the power behind his thrusts as well as how fast he was stroking Pit’s cock as he continued. Their moans and gasps were nearly indistinguishable from each other. The angel could hardly keep his voice down now, and only as a fleeting thought did he worry about someone listening on them.  
  
A few more minutes pass before Laharl separated their lips from the open-mouthed kiss to dig his teeth into Pit’s neck. The action drove the captain over the edge as he spilled his seed all over his stomach with a throaty whine. That noise continued as he felt the demon prince cum inside him as well. The two stayed as they were for a little bit before the bluenette finally pulled out.  
  
Looking at the mess of an angel below him, Laharl laughed. “Should I expect you to look like that _every_ time we do this?”  
  
“Only when I’m nice enough to let you actually top me!” Pit countered before lightly flicking his spouse’s nose.


End file.
